


Getting By with the Gorillaz

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Reality TV, The Song Machine, phase 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: The Song Machine is turned on - and so are the cameras!What if The Song Machine was a full fledged reality tv program?Most of the plot and some of the dialogue will be from various bits of real lore from this phase, but creative license where necessary. I will try to get caught up to Pac-Man before the release of the next episode in September! This will continue until the end of Season 1 of Song Machine!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Getting By with the Gorillaz

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the plot and some of the dialogue will be from various bits of real lore, but creative license where necessary. I will try to get caught up to Pac-Man before the release of the next episode! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, criticism and even ideas or head-cannons for what you think Gorillaz would be like in an album-induced quarantine are welcome! You may see your idea pop up in the next episode (with credit!) 
> 
> I also hope that the Episodes moving forward will be longer- I just wanted to get a 'Pilot' going, so to speak!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, as I've had a great time writing!

**GETTING BY WITH THE GORILLAZ**

_The Song Machine is on – and so are the cameras!_

JANUARY 27, 2020  
INT. MID DAY- KONG STUDIOS. UPSTAIRS REHEARSAL ROOM.  
A RARE SUNNY DAY IN FOGGY LONDON TOWN. 

MURDOC is pacing around his adobe, that he was dreading on sharing with his GORILLAZ bandmates, for the next, well, however long this new project took. He watched as workers, (some had worked behind the scenes with the group for many years and others were total strangers) set up endless cable wires, lights, security cameras and microphones around the building, the place where he lived. While Murdoc was never a clean fellow, he was already resenting the clutter brought in by a whole, constantly present reality tv crew. He snarled and growled at every unfamiliar face that crossed him, taking small pleasure in watching them get jumpy in his presence. While the rest of his band- 2D, RUSSEL and NOODLE- were rehearsing together and getting their flow back, Murdoc felt that he had more important things to do. 

The powers that be were foreseeing nearly a calendar year for the release of new music and content, thanks to the machine that arrived in the fall. Band managers and producers, Damon and Jamie, had been working overtime to ensure they were getting the Gorillaz back together in London by the time The Song Machine got switched on. The crew had been working diligently to get everything set up for the day The Machine starts whirring, and time was running out. They needed to get this show going and now, it was near impossible to keep Murdoc, Russel, 2D and Noodle under the same roof if they weren’t putting a record together. 

With Studio 13 newly renamed back to its glory of Kong Studios, The Song Machine was placed in the center of the recording studio under heavy lock and key until it was ready to be switched on. 

“Ow, bloody hell!” Murdoc growled as he tripped over a bundle of cables taped to the living room floor. “Is all the shite really fucking necessary?” 

2D peaked up from the piano where he was plunking away, “Wait til ya see what they’ve done wiff ya room, mate.” 2D already dealt with the surprise of seeing his confessional area set up in the corner of his room, two bright ring lights stood ready for action. They were facing an antique, over stuffed arm chair, with the new promotional photo they took last week with The Machine, hanging on the wall behind the chair. He couldn’t wait to see what everyone else’s confessional area looked like.

“This is a god damn invasion of my privacy!” Murdoc bellows, twisting his head around to address all of the crew in the room. 

Noodle comes around the corner, swatting at Murdoc in annoyance, ““Nakigoto! You are such a baby!” She sits down beside 2D facing away from the keys, resting her arms on them with a loud plunk. 

“Oy, I’m trying to get my creative juices flowing here!” 2D whined, nudging her elbows off the keys. 

Russel comes stomping in a moment later, carrying an open family size bag of crisps. “You better get used to working with distractions D-Man,” he suggests, “These fools ain’t going nowhere anytime soon,” ducking as a lighting rig came crashing down behind him. 

Murdoc gestured wildly at the mess. “Look at this fucking dog and pony show! It’s a fucking embarrassment!” He was still standing in the middle of the room, hoping someone would come be confrontational. 

The bands manager Jamie come pouncing in the room, slapping Murdoc on the shoulder. “There you are, you geezer!” Murdoc manages a snarl before he’s gestured to take a seat. He plops down next to Russel, who offered him some crisps, but he ignored it. “Down to brass tacks, everyone. Tomorrow is the day! We’re turning The Song Machine on, the portal will be opened and production on Getting By will begin. Now, there’s a lot going on in the world right now but we’re trying to stay ahead of anything that may happen by getting this ball rolling quickly.”

2D raises his hand, like he was sat in primary school. Jamie sighed, “Yes, 2D? Mate, you really don’t have to be raising your hand all the time, just ask your question.” He nods with a blush, turning around on the piano bench to face the group. 

“Sorry, Mr. Jamie, I’m just really nervous about all this virus talk. What happens if it gets one of us?” Noodle nudged him, shaking her head. 

Rolling her eyes, she snaps, “Watashitachiha mangadesu, baka!” 2D shrugs, looking to Russel for support on this one. 

“Man, we gonna be fine,” Russel nods, stuffing a handful of crisps into his mouth. Murdoc shoves him, knocking the bag from his hands.

Brushing invisible specks from his pants, he shouts, “You’re getting bloody crumbs all over me!” Russel shoves Murdoc back, snatching the bag off the floor and shoving another handful in his mouth.

Jamie shut his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose with a large sigh. “Best we can do, 2D, is stay diligent and pay attention to the experts as this whole thing unfolds, okay?” 2D nods sheepish, his brow creasing in what he sees as a one-sided, yet valid concern. “Your main concern is making sure you get the songs done by your deadlines, and that each guest feels part of your team!”

INT- 2D’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL  
“Well, I’m jus’ very worried, you know? It seems silly to me that no one else seems to be concerned about the way a deadly virus could effect this whole project? I mean-“ 2D drifts off, his large white eyes blink, staring out a window beyond camera. 

INT- MURDOC’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL

MURDOC SITS ON AN ANCIENT BLACK, HIGH BACK CHAIR. BEHIND HIM A NEON LIGHT UP INVERTED CROSS SITS ON THE WALL ADJECENT TO A LARGE PORTAIT OF HIS LATE CROW, CORTEZ. He’d lie if you accused him of crying over the portrait.

“Oh, 2D’s a bloody idiot. Always has been, yeah? I’m not fucking concerned about some flu- I’ve had almost every disease known to man!” He says with a proud upward thrust of his chest, “I’m immune to almost everything at this point.” Murdoc smiles devilishly, absently rubbing the inverted cross hanging around his neck. 

INT- NOODLE’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL  
NOODLE IS SITTING ON A PINK, FUZZY BUTTERFLY CHAIR, BEHIND HER ON THE WALL IS A PHOTO FROM HER TIME AS A GLOBAL EMBASSADOR FOR JAGUAR RACING, ADJACENT TO A BLACK FRAMED, PINK POSTER WITH PINK FONT THAT READS ‘VULGAR.”

Noodle taps her foot anxiously, arms crossed. With a deep frown, she nods, “All I’m saying is- If I hear one more person call it the  
‘Chinese virus’, I’m going to chop their head off.” She shouts at the camera, “Katadzukemasu!” 

INT- RUSSEL’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL

RUSSEL SITS ON A LARGE RECLINER, BEHIND HIM ON THE WALL IS A PICUTRE OF THE BAND FROM A PROMOTIONAL SHOOT THEY DID LAST WEEK WHERE THEY ALL DRESSED IN 50’S STYLE. 

Russel taps rhythmically on the arm of the chair, nodding to a beat in his head. “I don’t know and I honestly don’t care. All I know is I’m ready to make some damn music! Everyone needs to chill out.” 

INT- UPSTAIRS REHEARSAL ROOM

“Now, I need each of you to rest up this evening- Murdoc that means no hangover! 2D, no staying up all night playing Animal Crossing! Russel, no midnight snacking! Noodle, no jumping around like an elephant at all hours of the night, Lord knows what you’re even doing.” She hangs her head, biting her lip and blushing. 

INT- NOODLE’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL

“Heddo fon de odoru! I can’t be bothered to keep quiet!”

INT- UPSTAIRS REHEARSAL ROOM

“Does everyone understand me?” Jamie held an authoritative finger out to each of them. After twenty-two years, he hoped by now he would have so amount of control over the ragtag group, but that was not the case. They all shrugged, uttering non-committal agreements. “Great! The machine goes on at eight! Please do not be late! Each of the alarm clocks in your rooms are set, but I suggest you each set one on your phones as well. Tomorrow begins a brand-new chapter for you lot!”

NEXT TIME ON _GETTING BY WITH THE GORILLAZ:_

INT- MURDOC’S ROOM CONFESSIONAL

“This owl,” he grins, holding up an all-black, ceramic owl in front of the camera, it’s eyes glowing red, “shoots bloody lasers!”


End file.
